The Grass is Always Greener
by S1SKA
Summary: ...on the other side. Yet, people always want to go to the other side. Tired of her life, she makes a wish to go somewhere where whe could be free... But what if she's not exactly the same afterwards? erm... OC.
1. Tired

The Grass is Always Greener

Disclaimer: Why am I still doing these things? You should know by now that I don't own Naruto… Or else the Akatsuki wouldn't have died!! TT^TT

But I DO own my OC's and my plots.

And Killer. Say hi to the nice readers, Killer. No Killer, you can't eat them. If you eat them who's gonna review my stories?

* * *

-:- Story Start-:-

_You know what they say. The grass is always greener on the other side. Of course they're always right. _

_But because the grass is greener, people go over to the other side. And there they learn that even though the grass may be greener, it's not always better._

_And so they go back to their original side, having learnt their lesson. But the thing is, the next generation will have not learned the lesson. Just telling them is not enough. They must learn their own lesson for themselves. And so the cycle continues…_

* * *

-:-:-:-:-

_Crud, crud, crud, crud, CRUD!!!_ I thought as I ran through the halls of my middle school. Luckily for me I always had my sketch book in my bag. I almost passed my locker, but then I opened the lock really quickly and threw in my books before slamming it shut.

Running, again. It's not my fault that right after Algebra I have Art, which is all the way across the school. And today just had to be the day when Mr. Chan had a super long mid-term test waiting for us. We had an extra five minutes to finish the test, but that was five minutes less to get to class. And it usually took four out of the six minutes given to us to get to Art.

Although Miss Saki was the best teacher ever, the one and only thing she could not tolerate was a late student.

"You shouldn't go that way, missy." I heard a voice from behind me as I was about to take a turn to a shortcut. It was a shortcut through the "restricted" area of our school. I've gone through there plenty of times before, though. It wasn't the first time Mr. Chan's tests have taken a bit too long.

I turn around to see- one of those lucky cat statues smiling down at me. Y'know, the ones at the Chinese restaurants. What the… never mind. I probably just imagined it.

"I'm not just your imagination, missy." The cat said. Wait a minute-! That cat statue-thing just spoke!!

"I'm not a statue-thing." He? She? It? Said. I swear, I saw a vein pop on its head.

"And I say that you shouldn't go down that way."

"Uh-huh. And if I don't… do I get anything?"

"Not really. But it's not a good idea to go down that way. Bad things happen on Friday the 13th," it said, the painted smile on its face stretching up even further, to almost reach its eyes.

"Erg." I hated ghost stories and anything of the sort. I sigh one heck of a big sigh, and walk past my much-used shortcut. I pick up the pace and start running towards the art room. I dash in to find out-

I actually have two minutes left? …the heck? I never had this much time after Algebra! And I was sure that that cat-thing took up the rest of the time!!

Oh well. At least I'm not late. I settle down into my desk, waiting for the rest of the students to get in.

The remaining of the school day flew by quite quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Home. I never really like home, not since that accident.

I slowly trudged over to the bus stop, where the bus stood waiting. I got in, waving my student pass for the bus driver. There was no seats (surprise), so I stood. Sooner than I would have wanted, the bus jerks to a halt in front of my stop. I mutter a thanks to the driver as I get off and plod over to my house, where I open the door to be greeted by the sound of my father yelling into the phone. It must've been the tax collectors again.

* * *

Days passed into weeks, and I quickly forgot the whole talking lucky-cat incident. During that time, my dad lost his job. We could no longer afford to stay at the apartment, and moved to my grandmother's house. I had to sleep on the floor in the basement. But at least I had my own room, right?

After dad being jobless for half a year, I couldn't take it anymore. My grandmother was in the hospital by now, so it was only my dad and me at my house. He had started to take up drinking, and disappeared from home for several days to come home drunk. When the alcohol no longer had the same effect on him, he started taking it out on me. I would have to wear arm warmers and knee-hi's to cover the bruises he gave to me.

I had no more friends, who couldn't understand my situation. They all left me. My grades were falling, and my attitude changed. I grew more spiteful, and everybody stayed away from me. But then when I got home, I would cry out all those tears in my eyes.

Nobody knew about the side of me that wished that my mother was still alive, or that my sister wasn't on life support. The side of me that wished that my dad would stop spending all his money on drinks. The side of me that I kept hidden from everyone-including myself, sometimes.

That day had been particularly bad. I had managed to fail all the tests that I had that day, and I was sent to the school counselor. He tried to talk to be, but I didn't open up. Not that I actually ever did. My dad yelled at me when I got home, even hitting me. I ran down the stairs to my room, where I collapsed into the mattress on the floor called my bed.

Why, why, why, me? Sometimes… I just wish that I could go somewhere else for a change. Somewhere where I didn't have to worry about such things. Somewhere where I could be free.

"Is that really what you want, missy?" The lucky-cat's voice said. I spun around, since it sounded like the voice came from behind me. There the cat was, sitting win all its lucky-cat glory.

"Because that's what you'll get." The cat said, its smile once again stretching to meet its eyes. I felt something move around me, and I fell into darkness.

Quite soon, I opened my eyes to the sound of someone saying,

"Sempai! Sempai!! Look what Tobi found!"

* * *

-:- End Chappie-:-

A/N: 1, 050+ words

Gosh, that was surprising depressing to write.

Naruto peeps shall come soon!! Just need to get this out of the way.

Gosh, why am I writing yet another one?

Oh yes, plot bunnehs, that's why.

This one will be pretty interesting.

Erm… what else?

REVIEW!! Reviews make Killer happy!! Isn't that right, Killer? Gross, Killer, what did you just eat? Your breath smells!!

And sooner or later, I should have a poll on which of these plot bunnehs I should finish.

I'm gonna try and finish Sold, but probably gonna be one of the longest things I've ever written.

Ja ne, S1SKA


	2. Surprising Outcomes

Grass is Always Greener 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I highly doubt that I ever will. *cries*

Recap: Quite soon, I opened my eyes to the sound of someone saying,_ "Sempai! Sempai! Look what Tobi found!"_

-:-Chapter Start-:-

At least, that's what I think he said. These people were speaking Japanese, and my Japanese has been failing ever since the accident.

And then giant hands picked me up. No, I literally mean GIANT hands. My head would have to be as big as this gloved person's thumb. I basically fit in the palm of this person's hand. Just who were these people? Or what were they?

I opened my mouth in shock, my jaw hanging wide open.. Not only that, but I think he? she? just bruised my back. Yet another added to countless injuries this poor body has sustained. The hand soon removed itself, however, and was replaced with a giant basketball.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" the basketball said, making me wince at the volume of the voice. I covered my ears with my hands, eyes closed as I tried to block out the loud noise.

And then the sound of a loud THUD! The hand holding me shakes like an earthquake, and I fall. Next thing I know, I'm hanging for dear life by the thumb of the hand.

"TOBI!" a different voice said, still very loud. "YOU'RE GOING TO DROP HER!"

"WOOPS, I'M SORRY, SENPAI!" Oh gosh, was that voice annoying! I wanted to kill the source of it, but I doubt that that would really be possible right now. I can't see myself even managing to damage one of these giant creatures. Not even a slight scratch seemed possible in this strange state.

Which led me to think of many questions. Where was I? I definitely wasn't at home, or in my grandmother's basement. These people were speaking Japanese, and it didn't look like there was a single building in sight- were we in some kind of a forest? Or maybe a jungle… what was the difference again? I hadn't been paying attention in school for what must've been forever.

Anyways, huge hand slips me into a handkerchief with its corners tied. I couldn't see much through the fabric but soon I was running out of room to breathe.

How long would it take them to get to wherever it is that they need to go? I hated this. I felt so helpless, just like...

It was just like when my sister got in that accident. I couldn't do anything at all to help her.

Now I can't even help myself. I didn't even know where I was, so getting away would be absolutely pointless. I probably couldn't even be bothered with trying.

.is..

Time passed; I dozed off. I'd lost track of how many times I've dozed off as well as how much time has passed. Whoever was carrying me was moving around too much for me to even think about actually sleeping, so I stuck with cat naps.

"SENPAI ARE WE THERE YET?" the voice wasn't as loud as before, probably because of this thick heavy cloth around me, but it was definitely still as annoying.

"STUPID TOBI, UN!" that other voice was yelling at him again. My guess is that they're always like that, too. "I already told you! We've been 'there' for an hour already!"

So are we already… there? Wherever the heck there is, of course.

I hate this.

Anyways, it seemed like forever until this light suddenly attacked me from everywhere. It blinded me as I lifted my arms in an attempt to cover my eyes.

"Ow…" I muttered. Stupid bright lights.

"PEIN-SAMA!" the basketball-head hollered. "LOOK WHAT TOBI FOUND!" By now I think it was safe to assume that this child's name was Tobi. He acted like a child, so a child he will be called.

Once my eyes adjusted to the lighting I could see that I was in what looked like an office. It was huge. And then there were more of these giants in the room. They had rather odd features, once I managed to take a good look at them all.

There was that one who called himself Tobi, of course. His short black spiky hair stuck out from behind that odd mask of his. It reminded me of a basketball, but now that I looked at the thing it would be more accurate to call it a swirly mask.

Standing next to him was a not-quite-as-tall girl. Her long blond hair covered half of her face and a good portion of it was pulled back in a high ponytail. A headband with some metal thing covered her forehead. A heavily eyelined eye stared at me, scrutinizing.

I turned around, finding myself looking into these rather entrancing eyes. They were an unusual silver-purple color, with darker rings leading inwards. I couldn't help but to stare into them; I had never actually seen anything like it.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he boomed, finally drawing me away from his eyes. I think that the voice coming from his pierced lip wasn't intentionally loud, just serious. I think that my apparent size, in comparison to these giants, caused the voices to be louder. The bridge of his nose had the most piercings, though. Three pairs of these dark metal studs, one on each side. Yes, I counted.

"WE FOUND IT IN THE FOREST, un." The blonde said, her voice strangely low. "IT SEEMS TO BE ALIVE AND FUNCTIONAL"

"NO NO TOBI FOUND IT! IT FELL FROM THE SKY!"

"Why the h*ll are you guys talking about me like I'm not here?" I tried to yell, but it probably came out as an annoyingly soft squeak. My vocal chords in this state probably aren't that good, or loud enough for these giants. My mind usually speaks up before I can actually think anything through. I've gotten into a lot of trouble like that before.

But that's slightly beside the point. My little outburst had attracted their attention even more, and now they were all staring at me. They gathered around me- I was probably on some table or a desk.

"SO IT CAN TALK" the orange haired piercing dude said.

"yes I can talk and I'm not an it I have a name too!" I yelled back at him.

"CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS SAYING? TOBI CAN'T" Oh gosh, his voice! So unbelievably loud, high-pitched, annoying, and did I mention loud?

"Can you shut up?" I shouted at this Tobi child again. Him and his stupid orange swirly mask.

"LEADER SAMA" a really sarcastic, loud, and annoying voice yelled. I could hear the sound of the door slamming open. "WE'RE ****ING BACK FROM THE ****ING MISSION" I can see(hear) that someone has quite the colorful vocabulary.

"HIDAN SHUT UP" this time it was a more monotone voice, albeit a very annoyed, pissed-off sounding monotone voice.

"What the heck?" those two apparently now had interest as to what these other peoples were looking at. And do you know what they were looking at?

That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Me. In case you'd already forgotten.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JASHIN IS THAT?" I would yell at them again, but they probably wouldn't be able to hear me, right?"

_I can fix that._ I looked around, trying to find the source of that familiar voice. It was the cat again, no doubt about it.

"It appears to be a smaller human" the piercing dude said. Huh… now their voices were normal?

"It's a girl, right?" That Tobi's voice was still annoying and high pitched, but at least it wasn't blasting through my brains.

"Um, hello?" I said, waving my hands a bit. Once again, their eyes all landed on me.

"'It' has a name" I said, a bit more quietly than intended. The piercing dude raised a surprisingly un-pierced eyebrow. Finally I'd noticed their cloaks- no wonder it'd looked familiar.

"Akatsuki" I whispered to myself.

.is.

A/N: 1,300+ words.

How's that for long time no update? Since I joined anime club I thought I should try to get back into anime/manga. And then I remembered about my nearly forgotten account… AHAHAHA. HA.

/insert awkward silence here

Hm. Hm. And hm again.

If any info is wrong, I'm being a lazy butt and not researching properly.

:D review? Pretty please?


	3. Baguettes

**GRASS IS GREENER 03**

**A/N**: the name keeps getting shorter… anyways read on.

"_Akatsuki" I whispered to myself._

Now, I'm not one of those anime nerds, but it's kinda hard not to know who they are when half your school belongs to the anime club. In fact, there were several people in possession of those cloaks, who wore them randomly.

Yeah, I go to a weird school.

"What did you just say?" the guy with the spiky orange hair asked, looking at me with interest.

"Uh… Agajugi?" was the jumbled reply. I'm really bad at this stuff, aren't I…

"So you do know who we are" he continued talking as if he was right. He probably was. "That'll cut the talking short. Either you work for us or we can make for your painful death. It wouldn't be hard for us"

I nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. I didn't really know who they were, just that there was something called Akatsuki and that they wore those cloaks. And something about an anime named Naruto. "Why?" I asked. Of course I was confused- who wouldn't be?

"Why what" he replied shortly. Was he losing his patience with me?

"Why me? I'm just a normal girl- okay so maybe I don't seem that normal to you, but I'm not anything special compared to fish-face over there." I had noticed the blue-skinned freak- yes he did creep me out, thank you for asking. "Why even bother with me?"

"You already know of our whereabouts, firstly" his answer came quickly, as if he expected me to ask. "Second, we have already decided what to do with you- do not question us." Was that supposed to be a list? Because the second item on that spoken list I found to be very lacking. Might as well go along with them- maybe someone will take pity on me and tell me what the heck's going on. They might be criminals but they should still be somewhat human, right?

-:-:-

I take that back. These people are truly horrible. They can kill without regret, maybe they even enjoy killing. I hate people like that.

I dislike this life even more now.

Currently, I'm stuck standing/sitting on a tabletop, waiting for these big people to decide what the heck to do with me. And yes, I'm bored.

I've always hated being called short, but now I'm even smaller than short. It wouldn't be hard for anyone to get rid of me… I shuddered at the thoughts.

"Tobi thought you were here!" The orange-masked child runs inside, his arms outstretched as if he was going to give little 'ol me a hug.

"Where else would she be, hm? It's not like there's anywhere else for her to go…"

I looked up to see the basketball-masked Tobi as well as the blond… 'senpai'? I realized that I never really got their names…

"Tobi's so glad he found… he found… what's your name again?"

I forgot that I hadn't told them…

"My name's… Hotaru" I said. I had to crane my neck way way up just to see them, and then I would end up looking up their nostrils. Not a good thing, honestly. Tobi seems to realize this and kneels, resting his head on the table. I can't tell what he's looking at from under that mask.

"Heehee" he just giggled that stupid giggle. I sighed, throwing my arms over my knees and hugging them to my chest.

"Is Hotaru-chan okay?" he asked in a voice that intoned that he was pouting… and if not for that mask I would be able to know for sure.

"Sure, sure, let's just assume I'm fine" I said, a bit mad. And then I started ranting. "After all, who wouldn't be fine after suddenly waking up to find some giant freaks in your face and absolutely no idea what to do? And then you realize you're not in the same world anymore and then they force you to work for them and then I'M HUNGRY"

"Oh, Hota-chan's hungry?" Great, he's shortening my name again. I nodded miserably, hearing my stomach growl loudly.

Tobi disappears, and in a flash returns, holding out a loaf of bread bigger than I am. It was a baguette. Carelessly he throws it onto the table. It's like a giant shadow looming over, blocking out the light as it gets closer and closer…

Something hits my head and I don't remember what happens next.

**A/N:** 700+ words. I know it's short, live with it? At least I updated!

Oh yeah… anyone want any pairings in this story? If so, tell me who~


End file.
